


Don't call me that.

by Cookiejuice



Series: Cookiejuicedesu Ask Box fic prompts [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic prompt with ''Don't call me that!'' with Seto and Joey.





	

‘’Come on Seto-weto, don’t be like this’’  
‘’Katsuya, I have to get this done. So if you could please find something else to entertain you for a bit, that would be grand’’. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to, again, focus on the screen in front of him.  
Jonouchi pouted. ‘’But honeybear, I am booooored. And you are the most entertaining specimen in this entire building’’, he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Not getting any reaction, he got up from the couch he was sitting on and made his way to his boyfriend’s desk. ‘’Sweetcakes, don’t ignore me please’’. Jumping onto the desk, he brought his hand up to Kaiba’s hair to softly pet it. ‘’Doesn’t the big, bad dragon want some.. distraction’’.  
Kaiba glared at him briefly before diverting his eyes back to his screen.  
‘’Seto-weto, honeybear, snookums, give me attentioooon’’, Jonouchi whined.  
‘’Don’t call me that’’, Seto grumbled. ‘’Call you what?’’. ‘’All of those things you just said. They make me uncomfortable’’. Jonouchi pouted.  
‘’Oh and the earlier I finish this, the earlier I’ll have time for some… more fun activities’’, Seto smirked as he gave his blonde boyfriend one last glance before again diverting his eyes to his screen once more. A flush spread across Jonouchi’s cheeks as he smiled and made his way to leave the office.  
Maybe Seto’s secretary wouldn’t mind keeping him company for a bit.


End file.
